As the need for data center resources increases, the existing data centers cannot scale to the same level. Customers intend to move a set of applications to new physical hosts at different data centers. In addition, it is desirable to transition applications from one zone to another. For instance, customers like to move applications from staging to production, where staging servers and the production servers are located in different data centers and are managed by different compute and network management entities.
Existing firewall management solutions provide firewall protection in a single data center. Different data center sites typically have different management solutions for site-local firewall management. As such, there are no solutions available for centralized management of firewall across data centers where one site can request or set firewall policies on another sites.